One Night In Santorini
by angelicelegance
Summary: Carter/Serena and one of their mystery nights in Santorini. Drinking, dancing and night clubs. A perfect combination? A touch of humor thrown in for good measure. S/C. Drabble.


**Author****'s Note: **This is a drabble more than anything, of what I envisioned happened between Serena and Carter on one of their mystery nights in Santorini. For some reason, I'm just loving the thought of these two together. I think they would be wild and carefree and just a joy to watch. (I miss the old Serena, to an extent).

Let me know what you think. I wrote this really quickly because I just couldn't get it out of my head.

**One Night In Santorini**

Serena can feel the alcohol inside her. Well, not _feel _it exactly. But she can certainly feel its effects on her. She feels happy, wild and free and all she wants to do is dance. She lets the music engulf her and looses herself in the rhythm. She spots Carter dancing with a petite brunette and something inside tells her that it should be _her_ that's dancing with him. The alcohol has boosted her confidence so without any hesitation she dances over to Carter and grabs his hand.

"Let's dance," she whispers into his ear.

And Serena feels happy because he follows her immediately, leaving the brunette behind without any uncertainty.

She grabs his hand and he puts an arm around her waist and pulls her in close, so that each of their bodies is touching. The dancing is a little dirty, but in Serena's mind that's just fine. She has no idea what time it is and isn't even entirely sure of the day. All she knows is that she's having the time of her life and she's young and needs to enjoy it for as long as possible. Time ceases to exist, until finally the music stops and the lights come on. The club is closing.

Carter grabs Serena's hand and leads her outside. Serena is giggling the whole time, still dancing on the way out the door despite that there's no music. He's laughing at her and her total inhibitions. Out on the sidewalk, Serena lets go of Carter's hand, grabs her phone and presses a few buttons. Suddenly there's music blasting from it and Serena is dancing on the sidewalk. Carter is laughing so hard, until she grabs his hand and tries to make him dance with her.

He pulls away. "No, Serena."

She pouts but keeps on dancing anyway. "Come on Carter! Who cares? We don't know anyone here! We're in a foreign country, just the two of us. Let's go crazy." She grabs his hand again and this time he dances with her. They're laughing and dancing and getting out of breath. Then Serena suddenly squeals and Carter looks anxiously as her. "What's wrong?"

Serena points at the sky and starts laughing. "The sun is coming up!" For reasons they can't explain, both Serena and Carter find this highly amusing and start laughing all over again. Serena places her hand on Carter's arm. "We should get back to the hotel."

They hail a cab and climb in the back. Serena keeps touching Carter, on the forearm, on the leg, on his face the entire ride while she talks animatedly to him about god knows what.

He notices.

They pay the cab, probably way too much but neither of them cares. They stumble through the foyer and into the lift. Serena pushes the buttons for every single floor and flops on the ground, laughing. They finally reach their floor and Carter gives Serena a helping hand up. They reach the door, manage to scrounge up the key card to let them in and stagger inside. Serena runs into one of the bedrooms, which just happens to have the huge bed.

"Dibs!" she yells, as she leaps onto it and lies down, giggling. Carter comes rushing in. "No way Serena! This is my room! You agreed. All my stuff is unpacked in here. You got the good room the past _four_ times!"

She sits up and crosses her legs. She shakes her head at him. "Nuh, uh Carter. I want this one. And I'm not leaving."

Carter strides (with a bit of a stumble) into the room and sits on the bed with her. "Neither am I, sweetheart."

Serena crawls over to him and sits on the edge of the bed, their sides touching. "I am very strong willed. I'm not losing this fight."

"Neither am I."

They're looking into each other's eyes and without thinking, they're lips are touching and his hand is on the small of her back. She leans into him and together they fall back onto the bed.

And they give in.

**End**

Like? Dislike? Let me know with any comments! xoxo


End file.
